Dangerous Choices
by Caroline Rose Cullen
Summary: The continuing of The Forbidden Love!...THATS RIGHT ITS BACK!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all sorry I deleted those stories...just...I felt like I shouldn't write them you know?! Like I wasn't good at it or anything! But Don't worry DANGEROUS CHOICES IS BACK! Go ahead and leave a bunch of reviews of how you hate me now...it's perfectly fine lol haha! I'm so happy to continue this! I won't be able to post the previous chapters though...they got deleted:/! Anyway! Special thanks to everyone who put up with my crap about not doing the story so this is Dangerous Choices! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1!**

**Lila's POV**

I gave Ethan a wicked glare before I was already yelling at him! Macon was doing the same thing to Lena so...we weren't the bad guys here for once!

How could he? My son?! Make love to Lena before they were married?! It's probably happened more than once! I did not raise him this way! And because of their teenage hormones looked what happened? A baby!

Although I can't complain on the baby's part! Having a grandchild would and will be nice. Someone who calls me grandma...you know...the little things!

Wait...THIS WASNT THE POINT RIGHT NOW!

"Ethan Lawson Wate..!" His eyes got big. Oh...they better he has no idea what's coming!

"Just because you and Lena can kiss and hug each other without you getting hurt! THIS DOES NOT MEAN YOU TWO CAN MAKE LOVE! Now! LOOK WHATS HAPPENED BECAUSE OF YOUR OWN TEENAGE HORMONES! YOU WILL BE PARENTS!"

"Is this what you wanted Ethan?! YOU WERE NOT RAISED THIS WAY! " You could see the terror in his eyes.

He should've known I wouldn't be happy about them having a baby without them being married! Gosh! What kinda mother am I? I never influenced these decisions...right?

"Josephine Lena Duchannes!" Macon shouted. He gave the same ear splitting truthful lecture that I did. Tears began to stream down Lena's face.

"Lena..." I said when Macon was done. "Yes...we're mad but we still love you both! But... Wait till your married!" I said.

"Aunt Lila...I wanted this child...plus..." She showed me her left hand. "The other announcement was that we are engaged."

She said sniffing around every fourth word...wiping her eyes. I looked at the beautiful ring.

"Then we are truly sorry!" I said speaking for both Macon and I. Macon just folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes and mumbled something about me always being it nice and giving in.

I turned to look at him and gave him a small apologetic smile. He winked back and walked up behind me. He kissed the back of my head as he wrapped his arms around me.

"...but..please wait till your married..guess it's to late for that! So congratulations! On both of your announcements.

They smiled at us both and said "Thank you!"

Ethan grabbed Lena to his side and kissed her. Young Love. It reminded me of Macon and I twenty something years ago.

We were so in love...and didn't care what anyone thought! Until...he left...I left... I pushed that aside for now it's all over at least...Just Us now!

"Speaking of announcements!" Macon said squeezing my hand like I was in on it. He turned to the rest of the family sitting at the table who'd acted like that whole little scene didn't just happen thankfully!

What announcement? Was I supposed to remember something? Seriously...Was I? Crap what had I forgotten this time?

Macon gave me a reassuring smile. "I have one of my own!" He said! What did he do this time? I raised an eyebrow and he just kissed my forehead.

Well...at least I wasn't forgetting something! As relief flooded over me and then drained back out. What WAS his announcement? My eyes became big and he just laughed.

He let go of my hand and reached for something in his long khaki pants pocket while he but his lip. He then smiled when he found what he was looking for.

He got down on one knee. I could feel my heart beating widely,fiercely as we presented me with a small satin box! Could he really be proposing to me?!

"Miss Lila Jane Evers!" He began. With the worlds hugest grin on his face as a bit my lip! I noticed how he used Evers instead of Wate. Michael was no longer in my life anymore! There's nothing he could or can do or say in a thousand years that will change my mind.

Never.

Macon touched my hand and began to hold it. "I told you that marrying you was something that I'd defiantly do with you back in my life." He swallowed. Why was he nervous.

"Jane...I promise to love you until the day after forever...would you do methe extraordinary honorific becoming my wife?" He asked...flashing his big bright smile to me at the end.

I felt tears begin to fall down my face I could only nod. "Yes...Yes Macon YES! What other answer is there for us in this world?"


	2. Chapter 2

Quick little announcement! New chapters will be every Wednesday for Dangerous Choices!Yes! That means this Wednesday! Also...I've had some requests to bring Forgotten Love back? I believe I will! But...I want you guys to leave some comments telling me whether I should or not! If The story continues...the next chapter will be on Thursday! Then... Beautiful Path's update will be on Friday! I will do my best to try to update regularly...but...school starts back next week for me! But it shouldn't be a prob!

REMEMBER IF YOU WANT FORGOTTEN LOVE BACK YOU HAVE TO TELL ME! Otherwise I will make the decision! Anyway tell me what you think! Also... If any of y'all are also twilight fans!... New chapter for that soon as well!


	3. Chapter 3

**HI Y'ALL! Hold up... it has been way to long! ITS BEEN LIKE NINE MONTHS! IM SO SORRY GUYS! I'm going to keeep this update! I'm going to try to get a few stories up to date today! If I can that is... But, Im going to start with Dangerous Chioces! Thanks for staying faithful guys! So Sorry! Lots has happened and I just got a little wound up! But I'm back! AND... I'm going to start updating by starting with this one, because it is my favorite! Lots to come in this story and I hope you enjoy! Shall we start?**

What other answer is there in this world then to marry Macon. My love... My Everything! I was still crying as the family clapped and released the kiss. Oh how I love him to the ends of these earth and to infintiy and beyond!

"We have two weddings to plan!" said Ryan happily! I giggled. "No planning is not really necessary for people as old as us,Ryan. The simpler and the sooner the better. Lena and Ethan on the other hand might want more of a wedding!" said Macon.

Ryan smiled. "So when are you getting married?" I looked at Macon. "Well, we will need a little time to plan a little something.." he said. "A month." I said. "A month?" he asked. "Yea..." I said happily. "A month." "Alright then! Such as a month from today or-" "Yes, one month from today!" I said back to him. He smiled and wrapped his hands around my back. "I don't know if I can wait that long to be married to you... Mrs. Ravenwood."

"Oh Mr. Ravenwood, but you said yourself we would need some planning..." He kissed me. "But, it's just so lon-" "Thirty days... Is better than the thirty years we were apart!" I said looking at him...tears beginning to stream down my face. His expression became broken. He held me tighter and kissed me longer. "And _this_ time... I'm not loosing you!" I burried my face into his chest. "Never." I said. "Never." he said.

"Let's go out to town?" Ethan said. Macon and I agreed. "Wait... won't people see that you and Uncle Macon are alive?" Ryan asked me. I smiled and kissed her forehead. Ridley got up from her chair, "You're big sissy handled that for them." "Not only _you_ Ridley. Macon said. She smirked. I was estatic at how this family would soon be my family in less than a month!

We went out and made a left to go to Charlston. If we were gonna have any fun, it probably wouldn't be in Gatlin. We had lunch out there... just the four of us. Ryan wanted to but her new boyfriend called. She's only 15... then again thats how old Lena was when her and Ethan started dating. Three years later they're engaged and excpecting.

"Lena, how far alomg are you?" I asked. She looked at Ethan and he got big eyed at me. She's probably pretty far along. Just we couldnt tell because she was wearing leggings and a sweater over her shirt. "Um... 13 weeks.." she said. Macon nearly spit his tea out. "And you found out when?" "Six weeks..." "Lena, you've been keeping this from us for SEVEN weeks?" "Well, Uncle M you have been pretty depressed until Aunt Lila came back... I didn't know how you would react!"

"Macon...she's right..." I said. He looked at me and just smiled. "Alright..." He said. "So you're in the second trimester?" I asked. "Yea..."she said pretty excited. "It's SO much better than the first!" I laughed. "Oh believe me I KNOW! In the first one you loose you're appetite and it's all nausea and insomnia and-" "Mom!" Ethan said red in the face.

"Well, Ethan I think you need to know what you're fiance is going through!" He smiled at her. "Is it that bad, L?" He said feeling bad. "Yea, but it's all over now! It's alright!" "Maybe I could make it up to you some how?" He said smiling and smirking. My turn. "Ethan!" "What?" "One, she's pregnant and two _married!_ Remember?"

Ethan looked down. Lena smiled and put her hand through his hair. "So when are you two getting married?" "Next week." "Next week?!" "Yea... Mom, I need to be there for Lena 24\7 during this pregnancy." Macon rubbed my back gave me a reassuring smile and nodded. "Ethan... I'm so proud of you!"

My son is getting married in a week, I'm getting married in a month. Maybe...Just maybe... everything will be ok after all!

**AN: Again this probably wasn't my best chapter.. so I'm sorry! I'll try to be wayyy more actice! So there is a new chapter coming soon! Thanks! Love you all! Please leave some comments telling me what you think!**

**Caroline Rose Cullen.**


End file.
